


Lost at Sea, a double drabble

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: A child’s drowning at his great-uncle’s hands would kick up a fuss.  Snape hates being involved in fusses; he gets enough of that professionally.





	Lost at Sea, a double drabble

Severus hated fusses. So he disillusioned himself and his dripping, unconscious burden before approaching the gesticulating family at the end of the pier.

At least they’d had sense enough to cast Muggle-repelling charms. But their quarrel was disastrously loud.

“He might not be _able_ to, Algernon; you might have drowned him!”

“His father would have wanted—”

The straight-backed figure being harangued shot back, “His father would have wanted a son he could be proud of!  Any _normal_ wizard could float himself to shore!”

 

Severus stared down at the body in his arms and reviewed Pureblood practices.

Apparently none of the relatives berating this Algernon had tried Snape’s simple Accio. Nor were they doing anything now about their Squib’s possible drowning except registering disapproval.

It was all too clear what the whole family really wanted.

 

As it had been clear, retrospectively, what Tobias Snape had really wanted. What he’d been trying to shape with his clumsy blows.

A son he could be proud of. A normal boy.

 

Severus looked at the water, calculating. The tide was running out rapidly. A body might well be lost at sea.

 

He glanced down again at the child, and pivoted sharply on his heel.


End file.
